Beautiful Anger
by CasperAndCrutches
Summary: According to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver Wood and Katrina Herondale are in denial. Maybe with a little bit of help, they'll finally realize it to. Oliver Wood / OC Oneshot! COMPLETE


**A/N Hi guys! This is Casper! This is my first one shot ever! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katrina is all mine but that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

"Oliver Wood, you little bastard get back here this instance!"

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room flinched when they heard the yelling. Shaking his head slightly Fred Weasley told everyone,"I told him, 'You should really just yell up there instead of going and getting Katrina up.'"

"Seriously you think he'd have learned his lesson last time when she threw her quaffle at his head and he had to walk around with a huge lump on his forehead." George said shaking his head before continuing "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she did it agai.." trailing off as they heard a loud thud and Oliver running down the stairs with huge mark across his face yelling behind him.

"Be on the pitch in 20 and you better be ready to be do stairs after practice Herondale!"

Finally turning to look at the rest of the team, he accosted Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

"Why didn't you wake her up when you got up?!"

"Well, then we would've missed our morning entertainment." Angelina replied cheekily.

"Entertainment?" Oliver repeated quietly before beginning again much louder "Entertainment? She hit me in the face with a beaters bat!"

At this the rest of the team began to chuckle but quickly muffled it when Oliver glared at them. "You think it's funny? Next time I'm sending one of you to go wake her up."

"That won't solve anything" a voice said from behind Oliver. Turning around, Oliver saw the speaker was a girl with short red hair and dark green eyes. Narrowing his eyes Oliver replied

"Well why not Herondale?" With a smirk Rina replied "because I only do it to you" before turning on her heel and walking out the portrait hole.

* * *

"I swear that woman is the most infuriating person I have ever met." Wood ranted to the Weasley twins after practice. As much as he got on them for not being serious, he did actually like them and tended to hang out with them a lot. Smirking at each other Fred and George looked at Wood and Fred asked

"What are you mad about?" "Yeah mate, you were in a good mood during practice, Rina actually didn't even try to maim you today."

George said before Fred continued while glancing at Oliver every few seconds, "In fact my dear brother, I think that Ollie here was in a good mood until we saw Rina walking into Hogsmeade with none other than Cedric Diggory."

Turning a slight shade of red Oliver choked out an "Excuse me?"

"Seriously mate? You are so dense." Fred replied looking at Oliver like he'd grown a second head but George quickly interrupted. "What I think my dear brother over here is trying to say is that you fancy Rina."

"What?! Absolutely not, I do not fancy that, that, that woman. She is sarcastic, and rude and…"

"And what?" George interrupted "She's only like that to you, and only after you get on her at practice even though we all know she's the best chaser this team has seen in years." Seeing that they had just left Oliver speechless, the twins continued walking and left Oliver standing there.

* * *

"So Rina, how was your day?" Katie Bell asked Rina later that night when they were all in bed. Scrunching her eyebrows Rina looks at Katie and replies questioningly. "Umm, it was good. How was yo.."

But she was cut off when a "God you're so clueless" came from the lump on Angelina's bed.

"What Katie meant was, spill on your date with Cedric. How was it? Where did you go? Did he kiss you goodbye?!" Angelina asked.

Laughing Rina replied "Oh, yeah it was fine. He's a nice guy, I had fun. We wandered around Hogsmeade and then went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. We wandered around some more before we came back here."

"Did he kiss you?" Katie asked after which Alicia Spinnet, their other roommate quickly asked "Did you want him to?" "Well, yes he did kiss me.." Rina started to say before trailing off.

"But?" Katie asked. With a sigh, Rina flopped backwards on her bed before trying to explain "I don't know. It was nice and all, and I agreed to eat lunch with him tomorrow but. I don't know. I feel like there was something missing. Like it was pleasant. That was my day but I feel like pleasant isn't the word that should be used to describe a date."

Rina's three roommates exchanged a look before Angelina began slowly "Well, I think that pleasant is a good word to use for a date with a guy you like. As a friend and a friend only." Alicia continued "Look Rina, I know Cedric, and he's a great guy but he's very constant and in my opinion. You need someone with a little more, passion."

"Exactly, you are loud and opinionated and let's face it, you like to argue. You need someone who will argue with you and push you but not in the Slytherin I hate your guts kind of way." Katie explained.

"Please, I don't know anybody like that." Rina scoffed.

"Really? So what exactly was this morning then?" Angelina replied sarcastically.

"What? Wood?" Rina said looking confused before continuing "Wood and I just don't like each other. We are constantly fighting and."

"But you guys still hang out with each other in a group setting, I think it's less of you guys don't like each other and more of you guys like arguing with each other." Angelina said everyone just stared at her until Alicia said "Well that was deep."

Angelina laughed but then continued in a more serious tone "But think about it, I'm right. We've all noticed that you've had plenty of normal conversations with each other. You have plenty in common and I think that you use the arguments as a reason to talk to him."

"And why would I do that?" Rina asked.

"Because you like Oliver obviously" Katie said with a grin and within a few moments Rina's friends had closed their curtains and left Rina with a lot to think about.

* * *

The next day during lunch Alicia, Angelina, Katie and the Weasley twins were all sitting in the Great Hall talking about the day before.

"So, did you talk to Oliver?" Angelina asked the twins.

"Of course." George replied before Fred seamlessly took over "Did you ever doubt us?" at which point George took over again "And did you talk to Rina?"

"It took a little bit, Merlin she can be so slow sometimes but we definitely gave her something to think about." Katie replied.

"Wood was the same way, it's so sad how slow he can be" Fred sighed.

Shaking her head in affirmation Alicia said "I mean it's totally obvious that those two like each other, good thing we're the type of friends who like helping out our other friends."

"And like saving our arses you mean. Whenever Wood's in a particularly foul mood it gets taken out on us. " George reminded everyone but before anyone could say anything Wood sat down and started grabbing food before saying "Practice tonight. 7 PM."

Taking a quick look at the team he then asked "Where's Herondale, I need to tell her too."

"Ohhh, umm well I think she said something yesterday about having lunch with Cedric today." Katie said very quickly at which the entire team turned towards the Hufflepuff table and sure enough there Rina sat with Cedric Diggory.

"Ohh, well, if anyone of you see her let her know." And without another word or even finishing his lunch he got up and left.

"I have a feeling tonight's practice is going to be very interesting" Angelina said after Oliver was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

With a sly grin Angelina explained "Well, did you see his face? He looked sad and then jealous. Or did you see her face, that's her serious thinking face and when he left she looked up at him and just looked confused."

"So?" Fred asked.

Rolling her eyes Angelina explained again "Sooo, he's jealous, so he's going to be mad, he's going to say something and then they're going to argue. I guarantee that something interesting will pop up during this argument." Thinking on that the entire group fell into silence.

* * *

"Herondale, will you stop messing around? I don't care that you have a boyfriend and have little butterflies flying around inside you. We are practicing so practice."

"Herondale, you're not even trying. I've seen you make that shot with your eyes closed. Well your eyes are open and you most definitely missed."

"Herondale, .."

"I swear, if you 'Herondale' me one more time.."

"What? You'll hit me with the quaffle? That would require aim Herondale, something you apparently don't have."

"God I knew I should have brought popcorn." George said to the team. "George!" Katie began to scold but Angelina interrupted and said "Why didn't you? This is great." "Do you think he's noticed?" Fred asked, "Huh?" Angelina asked distractedly. "That we've been sitting in the stands for half an hour?" Fred answered with a grin. "Oh that! Doubt it, do you see them going at it?" Angelina replied with a laugh.

"Oliver Wood"

"Ohh she used his first name, she must be furious." Katie whispered.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"My problem? I'm not the one who couldn't get the quaffle into the Black Lake even if she tried"

"What! My aim is fine you bastard."

"Is not, ever since you started dating.."

"That's what this is about? The fact that I went on a date with Cedric?"

"And lunch today Herondale, or are you so stupid you forgot that too?"

"She took a deep breathe, she's not shouting anymore. She means business now." Alicia whispered having come to watch the practice knowing something was going to happen.

"And they're not flying anymore, they've landed and are standing on the ground and I don't think they've noticed." Katie whispered back.

"Oliver Wood, you listen to me because I am only going to say this once. Whether or not I am dating Cedric Diggory is none of your concern. Who I do or do not date is none of your concern. I am leaving and going back to the castle and you are not going to try and stop me." By this point Rina's voice had become razor sharp and without another word she turned around and began to walk back to the castle.

"Wait." Rina heard Wood call out but she just kept walking.

"Wait, Katrina wait." Hearing Wood call her by her first name jolted her and when she turned at looked at Wood she noticed that he looked, nervous.

"Katrina, I'm sorry. I was overly hard on you today when you hadn't done anything wrong. And I'm sorry that I have been so excessively hard on you even when you were playing perfectly." When Rina just stared at him and didn't make any motion to move Oliver continued.

"We argue, that's what we do. We get along yes, but we also argue. However, this wasn't like our normal arguments. Those are normally over stupid stuff that neither or us care about. I don't know why you do it, but I've discovered why I argue with you. You're pretty, but there are times where you just look so alive and you look breathtakingly beautiful. And when I argue with you, that's how you look. You look the same way when you smile but we argue so much that I can't get you to smile and me so I argue with you."

"Seriously? You argue with me because you think it makes me look pretty?" Rina confirmed.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet. I never really noticed a whole lot but then you started going into Hogsmeade with people and I saw you smile at them and I didn't like it. But of course I guess I'm slow so I didn't understand what it meant. So I got mad at you and would unfairly take it out on you. But someone said something to me and all of a sudden everything made sense. I was jealous. You were this person everyone liked and you were beautiful and I'm the quidditch obsessed crazy person." At this point Oliver finally took a deep breath and then uncomfortably muttered "So yeah that was all I had to say."

"I think that's the most Wood's ever said that wasn't about Quidditch." Fred joked. "Shut up Fred, he's so awkward but it's adorable." Katie reprimanded.

After a minute of silence in which Rina just stared at Oliver he started to turn around when Rina yelled. "Wait. Oliver wait."

"Okay so you're right about the fact that we argue. That's what we do. I think it's because we are both very expressive people and it's just comfortable for us. Our normal petty arguments are sometimes the highlight of my day. And I'm not going to try and tell you how pretty you look while arguing, because I mean …" trailing off at the look Oliver gave her she just laughed and continued "but I guess I've known for a while that I've liked you." Holding up her hand when Oliver made a noise she continued "I'm not done. But I guess I'm stubborn and didn't want to see it. So I went out with friends and then with Cedric and it was nice. Pleasant, and that might be fine for some people. But pleasant doesn't cut it with me. Someone also said something to me and I realized that the reason pleasant doesn't work with me is because I have more fun when I'm with you, no matter what we're doing. Also, most people see me as a quidditch obsessed crazy person too." Rina ended with a smile.

Gesturing to her hand which was still in the air, Oliver asked "So can I move now?" Laughing at how she didn't notice that she talked with her hand in the air, she quickly dropped it but before she could say anything Oliver was in front of her and hugging her.

"Oliver I'm soaked"

"I don't care"

"And I stink"

"I don't care Katrina"

"Oliver."

"Katrina, stop talking." Oliver said before bringing his lips down to hers and kissing her very gently before breaking the contact and looking at her.

"Katrina, I…"

"Oliver, stop talking."

"I, what?"

"Oliver stop talking and kiss me again."


End file.
